Sinnoh Series Episode 9
episode 9 Plot Jonathan slowly sits up, stretching and yawning. He rubs his eyes, looking at the clock beside him. His eyes widen and he curses quietly, scrambling out of bed. Jon: Damn it, I didn't mean to sleep this late! He rummages through his bag for a change of clothes, the camera changing to him sliding his jacket back on. He opens the door and begins to leave until he notices someting attached to the other side of the door. Jon blinks in surprise as he realizes it's a hat with a note attached. He pulls the hat off and begins reading the note. Note: This hat is a gift to Jonathan, as a thank you for your assistance in the mines. He hesitates before smiling and putting it on, admiring himself in a mirror. Jon: Not bad, if I do say so myself... He walks down to the main lobby, preparing to grab a bite to eat as he notices Benjamin and Gregory leaving. Hesitating, he prepares to step in their direction before pausing. Jonathan shakes his head and proceeds to eat, the scene skipping to him approaching the counter after eating. Nurse Joy looks up and smiles, guiding him to the back room. She opens the door and Chimchar immediately hops into Jon's arms, screeching in excitement. Chimchar: Chim, Chim Chim Chimchaaaar! Chimchar Chim! Jonathan laughs as he holds Chimchar closely, watching the doors and seeing Sneasel walk out slowly. Sneasel smirks, waving with its claws as it crosses it arms. Sneasel: Sneasel, Sneasel Snea. His trainer grins, holding Chimchar with one arm and rubbing Sneasel's head with the other. Jonathan: I'm glad you guys are okay. You had me worried there for a while. Chimchar hops out of his arms, crouching next to Sneasel. Jonathan brings them in for a group hug. The camera cuts to them walking out and down the street, approaching a large building at the end of the road. The building has very dark gray, large columns at the entrance. The building has bright orange outlining, pulsing with energy, causing Jon to pause. Jon: Huh. Didn't realize they had Cosmo Energy in orange. Or... Any color besides blue and green, really. Chimchar laughs a bit, following just behind his trainer. They walk to the doors, hesitantly pushing them open. The first thing he notices is the soft smell of salt water. Inside is a huge open area, waterfalls coursing down from walls of rugged stone. They meet in a lake in the center, a battlefield of translucent stone rising above with a staircase attached to two sides. He walks up the staircase, seeing the battlefield clearly for the first time. A white insignia of a Poke Ball is in the center, causing Jonathan to stare in awe. Each side has a rectangular box on the edge for the trainers to battle. Jon stands in the rectangle, causing it to light up. After a few seconds a door on the other side opens, Roark walking out. He approaches the battlefield, standing in the center of his own rectangle. The rectangle lights up, and with both rectangles lit, the Poke Ball in the center begins glowing. Roark: So you made it after all. Glad to see you're ready for a match. He laughs, grabbing a Poke Ball off of his belt. Roark: You don't have any Gym Badges, correct? Jonathan: That's right. This will be my first gym battle! Roark: In that case, this will be a 3 on 3 battle! Good luck, you're gonna need it! Go, Sudowoodo! The gym leader flings a Great Ball into the air, unleashing the tree-like Rock Pokemon. Jonathan: Sudowoodo? I don't think I've ever seen that one... He pulls out his PokeDex, scanning it. PokeDex: Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokemon. To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain. Despite its appearance, its body composition is actually that of rock and minerals. Jonathan: So it's a Rock-type, huh? I guess my best bet would be... Munna! He throws his Poke Ball into the air, letting Munna free. The Pokemon lets loose a cry, its eyes narrowing at the opponent. Roark: Alright, let's get this show on the road! Sudowoodo, start it off with a Rock Slide! It hops into the air, pulling rocks out of the walls with a blue aura. Sudowoodo: Suuudo... WOODO! It gestures towards Munna, causing the rocks to fly at it. Jonathan: Munna, Defense Curl! Munna curls up into a ball, taking the Rock Slide well, but still suffering damage. Jonathan: Alright, Psybeam! Roark: Counter it with Rock Slide! Munna attempts to blast Sudowoodo with its psychic energy, but is stopped by the rocks. It manages to destroy one before getting clobbered, sending the floral patterned Pokemon crashing into the ground. Jon: Come on Munna, you can do it! Get up! Munna rises and levitates once again, despite the damage it has taken. Jon: Alright, use Sonic Boom! Munna lets loose a screech that flies towards Sudowoodo, catching it off guard. It gets pushed back continuously before flying into the air and landing on its back. Roark: Sudowoodo! It's time, use Stealth Rock! Jon: Psybeam! Sudowoodo unleashes a flurry of stones around Jonathan's side of the battlefield. The Psybeam passes easily through them and connects, sending Sudowoodo down to the ground. Roark: We've got no time for games, I believe in you Sudowoodo! Sudowoodo gets onto one knee, then proceeds to stand up, panting. Roark: I knew you could do it! Now, use Double Edge! Sudowoodo: Suuuudowoodo! The Rock-type is enveloped in a white aura as it charges towards Munna, safely bypassing the rocks. Jon: Defense Curl and bounce off the rocks! Munna seems suspicious but does so, barely avoiding Sudowoodo as it hits one of the Stealth Rocks. Roark: What in the world... Munna bounces off of the rocks rapidly, gaining more momentum. Jon: It... It's actually working! Keep it up, Munna! Munna bounces off of the stones, avoiding Sudowoodo's attempts to attack it. Roark: Come on, Sudowoodo! Rock Slide until you hit it! Sudowoodo unleashes a flurry of rocks in an attempt to hit Munna. Munna's rapid movements cause the tree-like Pokemon to constantly miss. Jon: Alright, now ram into it! Munna, with all of the momentum it's built up, preparing to slam into Sudowoodo. Roark: Now, Counter! Jon: What?! Sudowoodo swings around and takes the hit to its chest, being pushed far backwards and nearly slamming into Roark. It is covered in a red aura as it grabs Munna and flings it into the ceiling, dust exploding from the collision. Munna falls to the ground, unconscious. Roark: And the first point goes to me! Jonathan: I... I really thought it would work. He calls back Munna, unsure of what to do now. Roark: Well? I'm waiting. Jonathan: Two of my Pokemon are weak to Rock-types, and they resist Fire-type moves like Chimchar has. But Sneasel's Dark-type moves aren't resisted! Grinning, he points to the field. Jon: You're up Sneasel! Sneasel smirks and runs onto the field, ready to finish off Sudowoodo. Roark: Sorry. Jon: Wha- The Stealth Rocks converge on Sneasel, each one striking Sneasel once before returning to their positions. Jon: What the hell?! Roark: Stealth Rocks damage a Pokemon every time they switch into the field! And with an Ice-type, the damage doubles! Jon: Damn, I'd never seen Stealth Rock used before now... Strange it isn't used more often in the Pokemon League. Roark: Alright, Double Edge! The white glow envelops Sudowoodo again as it charges at Sneasel. The Sharp Claw Pokemon stands there waiting, smirking as usual. Jonathan: Now, Feint Attack! Sneasel seems to vanish in thin air, causing Sudowoodo to stop and look around in confusion. Roark: Sudowoodo, keep a close eye on your sides! It looks around cautiously as Sneasel appears behind it, leaping into the air. Roark: Sudowoodo, behind you! It begins to turn around as it's struck fiercely, knocking it to the ground. The dust clears and Sudowoodo is seen unconscious. Roark: Hm, well done. He recalls Sudowoodo and grabs another Poke Ball. He flings it into the air, letting the Pokemon appear from its blue light. Roark: Boldore, let's show him how we do things in this gym! Boldore: Bol, Boldore! Jonathan: A Boldore? He scans it, intrigued by its appearance. PokeDex: Boldore, the Ore Pokemon. When it overflows with power, the orange crystal on its body glows. It is said that the crystals originate from leaked energy contained inside of the Pokemon. Jonathan: Whoa, that sounds awesome! He puts the PokeDex away, prepared for battle. Roark: Alright Boldore, use Heavy Slam! Boldore leaps into the air, its feet glowing white. Jon: Get on the rocks! Sneasel backflips onto a rock, dodging the attack. Boldore lands and creates a small shock wave, cracking the floor slightly. Roark: Use Sandstorm! Sand begins to fly around the stadium, reducing visibility. Sneasel grimaces as the rough sand grains scratch his skin while Boldore seems unaffected. If anything, it seems even stronger than before, its crystals beginning to faintly glow. Jonathan: Wait... The sand is powering it up? Roark: That's the power of Boldore's ability, Sand Force! The power of Rock, Ground, and Steel-type moves is increased in the sand, allowing me to decimate my foes! He clenches his fist before pointing to Sneasel. Roark: And that's exactly what I'll do here! Boldore, Stone Edge! Boldore slams its feet into the ground, causing chunks of the translucent crystal to levitate into the air. It flings them at Sneasel, who deftly dodges the flying stones despite the harsh conditions. It leaps from each stealth rock to the next, Roark realizing what's happening too late. Roark: Boldore, stop! Stop! It's too late, however, as all of the Stealth Rocks have been destroyed by Boldore's Sand Force boosted attack. Roark grins, tilting his head back. Roark: Well, that's something I didn't expect. You've got a bit of ingenuity, I'll give you that. But it won't be enough to stop me! Heavy Slam! Boldore leaps into the air, its feet glowing white as it prepares to slam into the ground. Sneasel attempts to jump away but is caught in the shockwave, causing him to fall to the ground. Mostly uninjured he begins to rise but is struck by a Stone Edge, sending him flying into the wall. He lands in the river created by the waterfalls, splashing the field with water. Jon: Sneasel! Sneasel leaps out of the water, injured, but concious. He smirks, his claws glowing a dark gray in anticipation. He vanishes and strikes at Boldore multiple times, causing Boldore to begin to falter. The Ore Pokemon attempts to counter with Stone Edge and Heavy Slam, but is simply too slow. Roark: I should've known Boldore was too slow to take on something like Sneasel... But there is still time to even the playing field! Boldore, Explosion! Sneasel: Sn-Sneasel!? The orange crystals on the Pokemon begin to glow, sending out rays of light as its body is enveloped in a white aura. Sneasel looks in fear as Boldore is covered in a sphere which rapidly expands, creating huge explosion. Stone rains down from the air, the sandstorm stopped by the attack. A huge crater has formed in the center of the field, destroying the majority of said field. The crater is formed of smooth stone, and in the center Boldore is laying unconscious. Sneasel is pressed against a wall, a crater having formed from the impact. He falls off of the wall, landing on the stone, unconscious. Roark: And now we're both down to one. Return, Boldore! Jon: Return, Sneasel! Each Pokemon is returned to their respective Poke Balls, and Jonathan looks at the field in awe. Jon: Such power contained in one Pokemon... It decimated the arena! It's all down to my choice now... Do I choose Chimchar, despite its type disadvantage? Or do I choose Shinx, knowing that it might not obey me? Roark: I'll help you out here, kid. Let's go, Cranidos! A small, bipedal dinosaur-like Pokemon emerges from the Poke Ball, its blue skull gleaming as it roars on the field. Jon: Chimchar... As much as I trust and like the little dude, he just can't do a damned thing against a Rock-type. That means it's up to... He grabs a Poke Ball from his belt and throws it into the air. Jonathan: Shinx, I choose you! Shinx appears on the opposite edge of the crater, staring down Cranidos. Roark: For a second, I was worried you only had Chimchar left. That would be far less entertaining. For now... He grins, gesturing widely to the arena. Roark: This is the most fun I've had in years! Cranidos, let's show our esteemed battler a good time! Jon: Shinx, we can do this, but we'll have to work together Shinx hesitantly nods as Roark begins speaking. Roark: I will have to warn you, though. This Cranidos is the son of my strongest Pokemon, and has shown a very interesting ability. Its moveset is made to take full advantage of this ability, and, well... It will leave you begging for mercy! Jon: Bring it on, Roark! Shinx and I can take anything! Roark: If you say so. Cranidos, Rock Slide! Jon: Shinx, dodge it! Shinx dodges the rocks with precise movements, easily avoiding each one. Jon: Alright, use Charge and follow it up with Shock Wave! Sparks fly off of Shinx as it charges up for its attack, Cranidos running at it, lowering its head. Its head begins to glow purple as Roark shouts a command. Roark: Zen Headbutt! Jon: Shock Wave! With the power of Charge behind it, Shock Wave slows Cranidos down, causing it to halt. Roark: Incredible... Truly incredible! Such power... Well, it's been quite a while since someone has halted my Cranidos! Jon: We'll show you more than just halting! Shinx, keep on pushing! The blast of electricity from Shinx seems to grow larger, pushing Cranidos back as it attempts to move forward. Roark: Wh-What?! Impossible! Cranidos is sent flying, hitting the wall with a resounding crack! It shakes its head and hops down, seeming to have barely taken a scratch. The wall, however, is dented and filled with cracks now. Roark: Alright, it seems Charge puts it on level with Cranidos... So now I know what to do! Rock Slide relentlessly! Cranidos: Craaaniiiiidos! The dinosaur Pokemon flings rocks at Shinx relentlessly, attempting to tire it out. Shinx constantly jumps in and out of the way, weaving through the boulders. Its body is enveloped in electricity as it slams into Rampardos, forcing it back. Roark: And now, Zen Headbutt! Cranidos forces Shinx back with its skull, the two pushing back and forth before Shinx slowly begins to lose ground. Jon: Shinx, get out of there! Determined, Shinx presses harder, momentarily slowing its loss of ground before Cranidos throws its head in the air, sending Shinx flying towards the roof. Roark: Now, Rock Slide! Jon: Shinx, Charge, quickly! A single rock slams into Shinx, sending it into the water below. Shinx completes submerges, air bubbles coming up. Jonathan looks down, his hands shaking. Roark: Looks like it's over. You fought well, Jonathan. Maybe next time you'll- He prepares to step out of the rectangle when he hears a laugh coming from his opponent. Roark: Huh? What's so funny? Jon looks up, a confident smile on his face, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Jonathan: If you think we're going down that easy, you're sorely mistaken. Shinx has been charging up since it was hit out of the air! Roark: What? Don't be delusional, Shinx is defeated! Jon: Then see for yourself! Shinx, knock Cranidos into the water with Spark! The blue lion cub Pokemon leaps out of the water, its body covering itself in electricity as it bounces off the wall to attack Rampardos. Roark: Cranidos, Superpower! Cranidos attempts to unleash a flurry of blows on Shinx, but is knocked back by the attack, sparks flying off of its skull. Roark: No way we're going down like this! Cranidos, come on, you can get out! Cranidos attempts to swim to a shallow part of the water to stand, but Shinx jumps into the air. Jon: Finish him! Shock Wave! Shinx spins in mid-air, electricity flying from it and slamming into Cranidos, its power amplified from Charge and from the conductive salt water. Cranidos screeches as the energy explodes, sending a cloud of dust to obscure the trainers' views. Roark stares in surprise at Cranidos, who is now laying in the water unconscious. Jon: I... I did it! I won! And you obeyed me! Shinx leaps into its trainer's arms, being held closely. Jonathan: Thank you, Shinx! I knew we could do it! The gym leader sighs and recalls Cranidos to his ball, smiling sadly. He pulls a badge and a case out of a dispenser and walks over to Jon. Roark: This is the Coal Badge. It signifies the strength of the coal miners in Oreburgh, and that you were able to defeat their captain and the gym leader of Oreburgh City, me. Congratulations, Jonathan. You're now one eighth of the way through your badge collection! And, as this is your first badge, you receive a badge case to store your badges in. Jonathan: Thank you, Roark. This is such an honor that I... I can barely speak, to be honest. The gym leader smiles and flicks Jonathan's cap off, laughing. Roark: Well, you earned it kid. Good luck on your journey. And, hey... Jon: Hm? Roark: Whatever is going on with your friends, I'm pretty sure they still support you. He gestures to behind Jonathan, where he sees his friends standing behind closed glass doors. He grins and rushes down there, grabbing his hat on the way. He opens the doors and runs to his friends. Ben pulls him into a hug while Greg looks at him with an indifferent expression. Ben: You were great, Jonathan! We only caught the last half of the battle, but the stuff you did was awesome! Gregory: It was... An exciting battle. More exciting than you and Linus fighting, at least. Jonathan: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed. Let's get back to the Pokemon Center, I'm beat! Ben: It's not even two yet! Jon: Yeah, well, I could at least use a bite to eat! They all laugh as they leave the Pokemon center, Chimchar laughing along with them as it hops on Jonathan's shoulder. Roark: Good kids. He sighs, scratching his head. Roark: Maybe my son will be as good a person as him one day. In the mean time, though... He lifts a pickaxe, grinning. Roark: Back to the mines! The gym leader turns around, calling out. Roark: I'll be back in a few hours, honey! I'm going to go down to the mines, help get the operation back up and running. ???: Alright, be safe! A woman dressed in pink and white clothing comes out, her long blue hair reaching down to just past her waist. She sighs, kissing him on the cheek. ???: And please, return home on time? I was worried sick last time. Roark: Alright Dawn, I promise I'll be back on time. Love you! Don't do anything crazy! He walks out, leaving his wife to sigh and stare after him happily. Dawn: What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing husband? Her pink PokeGear begins to ring, causing her to jump in surprise. She answers it, confused. Dawn: Hello, this is Dawn of Oreburgh City, how may I help you? Professor Rowan Sr.: Dawn, it's been quite a while! Dawn: Professor Rowan? Yes, it really has! Was there something you needed to talk to me about? Rowan Sr.: Unfortunately, yes... I wanted you to be ready. Dawn: Ready? For what? Rowan Sr.: There are... Rumors. About a new villainous team. A team aiming to recreate or surpass Team Galactic. If you encounter anything like this, or hear any rumors, contact me immediately. Dawn: I... I understand, sir. I'll keep an eye out. Rowan Sr.: Thank you, Dawn. I knew I could trust you. And... If you have any knowledge of where Lucas is, we need to know immediately. Rowan out. The call ends, causing Dawn to sigh. Dawn: Another Team Galactic? It was hard enough to stop the last one... And even then we needed Lucas. The camera pans to the sky, beginning its fade to black. Dawn: Oh, Lucas... Where the hell have you gone? The camera completes its fade to black as the episode ends.